lo que el destino nos espera katanagatari
by animesailorfiction
Summary: yasuri shichika volvera encontrar el amor? dos destinos un hombre... aventura accion drama y romance
1. Chapter 1

Lo que el destino nos espera. Katanagatari

Capitulo1: UN NUEVO PESONAJE

Ay estaba el, séptimo jefe de la generación del kyotoryu, un joven de cabello negro, alto y muy fuerte; Yasuri Shichika.

**Shichika** - llamo una bella joven

Este volteo y fingió una sonrisa aunque dentro de si hubiera deseado que fuera ella.

**Sigamos**-dijo Shichika

La joven lo detuve y le dijo- **que tienes, te noto triste**-con aspecto triste le siguió diciendo -**piensas en ella… de nuevo no es cierto?**

**Sabes que no lo puedo evitar estoy enamorado de ella**-dijo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa

**De acuerdo, entonces sigamos **- dijo la princesa Hitei con un tono de tristeza

Siguieron su rumbo sin saber que alguien los observaba muy de cerca y escuchaba toda su conversación.

**Morirás Shichika**-dijo la voz

La princesa Hitei y Shichika caminaban por un bosque, Shichika no se sentía bien pero no dijo nada para no preocuparla, sin embargo la princesa Hitei lo noto.

**Que tienes?-**dijo la princesa Hitei

**¡VETE!**-dijo Shichika con cara de loco y preocupada al mismo tiempo

**Que tienes**-repitió Hitei, pero esta vez con un ligero tono de nerviosismo

A Shichika le estaba pasando algo era como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un loco pero…PEOR.

**¡Te he dicho que te vayas!-**dijo Shichika, esta vez entrando al borde de la locura

**Por qué no puedo dejarte**-dijo Hitei

**No sé qué me pasa pero puedo hacerte daño, ya lárgate **-dijo Shichika. Su cara esta estaba como esa vez, esa vez que ataco el palacio, eso la princesa Hitei noto con mucha claridad. Así como sabía que cuando se ponía así nadie lo controlaba. Esa "ligera" transformación mental solo le había ocurrido una vez; después de la muerte de Togame.

La princesa Hitei se encontraba corriendo y Shichika iba tras ella con la intención de matarla.

Hitei diviso una pequeña casa y sin pensarlo entro. Cansada se dejó caer y al alzar la vista se asustó al ver a una persona que estaba cubierta por una capa. Esa persona a simple vista poseía un aura oscura cosa que a la princesa Hitei le asusto, pensaba salir corriendo, pero Shichika estaba afuera y lo más probable era que siguiera con su transformación. La persona de la capa al darse cuenta le dijo-**la cosa no es contigo si sales morirás**- dijo caminando hacia la puerta-**cúbrete.**

Eso hizo la princesa Hitei; en el preciso instante en que la persona de la capa abrió la puerta apareció Shichika queriendo matar sin embargo la persona de la capa fue más rápida y le lanzo un hechizo tan potente que hizo volar afuera de la casa a Shichika la persona salió tras el diciéndole te mereces eso y mucho más, Shichika que aún seguía con su transformación se puso en posición de pelea, Hitei observaba desde un rincón todo lo que pasaba o que estaba a punto de pasar ya que la persona de la capa no se quedó atrás también se puso en una posición de pelea el primero en atacar fue Shichika sin tener compasión le lanzo una de sus técnicas , parecía que en ese momento se olvidó de que era humano simplemente era como si su mente se hubiera programado a ser un ser primitivo a ser … un espada; lanzo otra de sus técnicas sin embargo la persona de la capa lo esquivo con facilidad siendo esta vez él o ella la que la lanzara uno de sus hechizos; la pelea que existía entre ambos iba siendo cada vez más fuerte Shichika derramaba mucha sangre la persona de la capa un par de cortes, a pesar de eso no dejaba de pelear con todas sus fuerzas parecía que esta persona estaba decidida a .. Matarlo. Shichika lanzo una de sus técnicas más potentes y la persona uno de sus hechizos más potentes las cuales impactaron al mismo tiempo causando que la capa de la persona saliera volando y Shichika recibiera un buen golpe lo cual le hizo volver a la normalidad.

Una vez que Shichika recobro la conciencia por completo; él y Hitei se sorprendieron al ver aquella persona que también iba recobrando. Era ella? Esta viva?, esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Shichika; era tan parecida y tan distinta a la vez, ya que Togame era muy frágil y no podía pelear.

**Togame, eres tú?**-dijo Shichika

**Como puedes mencionar su nombre después de lo hiciste**-hablo la mujer que ya había recobrado la conciencia.

**Tú conocías a Togame?** **¡**-dijo Hitei

**Por supuesto que si** – dijo la mujer

**Que eras de ella?-**dijo Hitei

**Soy… su hermana**-dijo la mujer

**Su su hermana? **- dijeron Hitei y Shichika al mismo tiempo, ellos estaban muy sorprendidos

**Si, ay algún problema?**-dijo la mujer con tono de molestia- **espera un momento yo te conozco; tu eres esa, princesa la persona que mando a matar a mi hermana.**

**Nosotros no tenemos pruebas de que Togame es tu hermana** -dijo Hitei con un tono muy seguro

**Mi nombre es Nagame soy media hermana de Togame**-dijo la mujer

**Te pareces mucho a ella**-dijo Shichika

**Tu ni me hables que yo por ti siento odio, rencor; mejor dicho eso siento por ambos, ambos son culpables de la muerte de mi hermana eso nunca os perdonare**-dijo Nagame con tono furioso pero a la vez desafiante.

**Y que piensas hacer**-dijo Hitei con un tono preocupante

**Yo, voy a matarlos**-dijo Nagame y diciendo esto se lanza hacia ellos lanzando hechizos, muchos conjuros que Shichika y Hitei no se explicaban de donde obtuve ese poder.

**Debemos irnos YAAAAA ¡sube Hitei** –dijo Shichika ayudando a Hitei a subir a su lomo y huir.

Nagame los perseguía aparte de que era muy rápida poseía un gran poder y una gran agilidad; Hitei comenzaba a recordar la pelea que Shichika tuvo con Nagame cuando este aun poseía su transformación sin duda era un oponente muy fuerte y muy difícil de vencer.

**Shichika si fueras más rápido sería mejor, no nos lleva ni un metro de distancia** –dijo Hitei desesperadamente.

**Ago. Lo mejor que puedo**-dijo Shichika-**te has dado cuenta esa mujer es muy parecida a Togame sin embargo lo que las diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello negro y Togame lo tenía blanco**-dijo Shichika y cada vez que recordaba a Nagame se acordaba de Togame.

Ya agotados se dieron cuenta que habían perdido de vista a Nagame.

**Supongo que hoy dormiremos acá no?-**dijo Hitei

**Bueno, entonces hasta mañana**-dijo Shichika, sin duda esa noche soñaría con Nagame era muy parecida a Togame pero a la vez tan distinta.


	2. Chapter 2:romper la transformacion

Lo que el destino nos espera. Katanagatari

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (le pertenecen al autor original de katanagatari); solo… digamos que los tome prestados para continuar la historia de este maravilloso anime que me cautivo._

Capitulo2: ROMPER LA TRANSFORMACION

Shichika se encontraba durmiendo y a su lado estaba Hitei; esta despertó.

**Shichika, Shichika despierta ya amaneció**-dijo Hitei tratando de despertar a Shichika; sin embargo él se encontraba soñando con Nagame y todo lo que les había pasado el día anterior.

**Ay por que no despierta debemos partir, en este lugar no estamos seguros; Nagame puede volver en cualquier momento e iniciar una pelea como la de ayer no es la mejor opción** - pensó Hitei-**ya sé**-dijo Hitei con tono de emoción.

Fue a un pequeño arrollo y llevando un tazón trago agua y empapo a Shichika quien en ese preciso instante despertó.

**Que paso**-dijo Shichika sobresaltado

**Por fin despertaste dormilón; nada como un tazón de agua helada por las mañanas**-dijo Hitei con tono divertido-**hubieras visto tu cara jajajajajaja**

**Me las pagaras eso te lo aseguro ja! Ja! Ja!**-dijo Shichika con tono de burla

**Ya basta Shichika, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que te pasa, la razón por la que tienes esas transformaciones**-dijo Hitei

**Y que crees tú que deberíamos hacer**-dijo Shichika confundido

**Pues creo que iremos a hacerle una visita a Shikisaki Kiki**-dijo Hitei

**Shikisaki Kiki?!-**dijo Shichika aún más confundido**-acaso él no está muerto?**

**Acaso no crees en las reencarnaciones?**-dijo Hitei con una sonrisa

**Tu sabes donde se encuentra?-**dijo Shichika

**Por supuesto que lo sé**-dijo Hitei-**pero te advierto que este será un viaje muy difícil y habrá muchos obstáculos por pasar.**

**Bueno por obstáculos ya pase una vez y no fue nada fácil**-dijo Shichika recordando la figura de su amada Togame-**además Hitei tu eres descendiente de Shikisaki Kiki, no debería ser más fácil llegar al lugar donde se encuentra el?**

**Eso no le importa a él su protección es lo primero, solamente la persona que sea capaz de pasar por todas sus pruebas es digno de hablar cara a cara con el sino te es imposible; muchos lo han intentado sin embargo muchos no se atrevieron y otros murieron en el intento**-dijo Hitei

**Eso quiere decir que este viaje es mucho más difícil del que emprendimos yo y Togame?-**dijo Shichika

**Pues sí; además de que la principal ventaja que tenían tú y Togame era que ella era una de las mejores estrategas que tenía el Shongunato**-dijo Hitei

**Es cierto algunas de las espadas las conseguí gracias a ella**-dijo Shichika comenzando a sentirse mal-**no, no por favor otra vez noo**-pensó Shichika

**Shichika tienes algo?**-dijo Hitei preocupada

**No ay que empezar el viaje y en el camino me cuentas más de tu familia**-dijo Shichika para tratar de distraer a Hitei

**No el viaje lo empezaremos mañana ahorita lo único que quiero es descansar un poco; tu no quieres descansar. La noche no basto para poder recuperarme al cien por ciento**-dijo hitei

**No de hecho creo que me quedare despierto si quieres tu puedes ir durmiendo**-dijo Shichika.

**De acuerdo pero no tardes en dormir; tenemos que iniciar un muy largo viaje mañana y mientras más duermas más energía tendremos, a partir de mañana no dormiremos mucho tiempo como te dije la base en el viaje que emprenderemos será el peligro**-dije Hitei bostezando.

**Está bien pero por ahora, duerme bien**-dijo Shichika

**Gracias**-dijo Hitei.

Mientras Hitei dormía Shichika empezaba a volver a sentirse mal era "eso" que había sentido cuando tuvo la primera transformación; Hitei le había contado todo, no era muy amigable cuando se transformaba. De pronto oyó que alguien le hablo.

**Con que aquí se encontraban**-dijo la voz

**Que haces aquí?-**dijo Shichika desesperándose

**Me llamo Nagame creo que ya te lo dije**-dijo la voz

**Si sé que eres Nagame pero que quieres**-dijo Shichika

**YASURI SHICHIKA yo quiero matarte; quiero vengarme por la muerte de Togame**-dijo Nagame

**Yo no la mate**-dijo Shichika muy seguro

**Entonces dime quien fue**-dijo Nagame

**El… él ya está muerto**-dijo Shichika

**Ah ¡con que te refieres a Emonzaemon**-dijo Nagame

**Como sabes de él?**-dijo Shichika

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia**-dijo Nagame

En el preciso momento que Nagame hablo Shichika se transformaba, no se sentía bien y con la llegada de Nagame se estaba sintiendo aun peor.

**Que que te pasa**-dijo Nagame

**Te voy a matar ¡-**dijo Shichika.

Y así fue como este empezó con lanzar sus técnicas hacia Nagame las cuales esquivaba con facilidad; Shichika lanzaba todas las técnicas posibles y Nagame comenzó a lanzar sus conjuros; sin embargo una de las técnicas de Shichika cayó en Nagame causando que esta cayera delante de Shichika y no se podía mover.

**Este es mi fin?-**pensó Nagame-**MATAME**-dijo Nagame desesperada

**Vete, por favor vete**-dijo Shichika

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Nagame, aún se encontraba el verdadero Shichika dentro de tal transformación? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo; en ese preciso momento Nagame se paró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se tiro sobre Shichika y le dio un…. BESO; uno muy intenso, ese beso logro que Shichika volviera en sí; sin embargo ese beso le traía recuerdos era un beso tan parecido al único que Togame le dio. Al separarse Nagame cayó al suelo.

**Estas bien?-**dijo Shichika preocupado y agachándose para cargarla

**Déjame**-dijo Nagame

**Pero quiero ayudarte**-dijo Shichika

**No necesito de tu ayuda**-dijo Nagame intentando pararse, sin logro alguno

**Así estaremos a mano**-dijo Shichika

**Hum¡ ya que insistes**-dijo Nagame

Shichika levanto a Nagame la llevo a un lugar apartado de Hitei trago agua para poder sanar las heridas; no era bueno en esas cosas pero algo le había enseñado Hitei.

**Gracias pero debo irme**-dijo Nagame

**Pero no sigues mal?**-dijo Shichika

**Creo que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para moverme yo sola**-dijo Nagame-**pero no te confíes en cualquier momento te are una visita, luego no te sorprendas cuando me veas por tu camino.**

Diciendo eso se paró y se fue. Ya estaba amaneciendo y Shichika aún no tenía ganas de dormir solo pensaba en eso, en ese beso y en que ya sabía la forma de como volver a la normalidad una vez que tiene la transformación.

**Shichika ya despertaste**-dijo hitei

**Etto… si**-dijo Shichika

**Y ahora qué te pasa?**-dijo hitei

**Ya se la manera de como deshacer la transformación**-dijo Shichika

**Cómo? ¡**-dijo Hitei

**Con un beso**-dijo Shichika

**Con un BESO?**-dijo Hitei confusa

**Si**-dijo Shichika

**Por qué dices eso Shichika, porque dices que con un beso puedes deshacer la transformación**-dijo Hitei

**Pues un vez que te dormiste vino Nagame y…-**dijo Shichika antes de ser interrumpido por Hitei

**Nagame**-dijo Hitei-**la hermana de Togame?**

**Si ella misma**-dijo Shichika-**ella me dio un beso**

**QUEEEEEE?¡**-dijo Hitei

**Si pero fue porque quería salvar su propia vida nada mas**-dijo Shichika

Hitei no sabía lo que le pasaba, porque estaba tan furiosa? no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta, nunca había sentido tal cosa "eso"; y así sin pensarlo se agacho jalo a Shichika y le dio un beso, un beso que sorprendió mucho a Shichika.

**Y eso?**-dijo Shichika asustado y confuso

**Fue para ver si de verdad hablabas enserio**-dijo Hitei sonrojada

**Pero no tengo la transformación ahorita**-dijo Shichika

**TE DIJE QUE ERA PARA VER SI FUNCIONABA, NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES FALSAS**-dijo hitei esta vez enojada

**Está bien está bien, pero no te enfades así; que das miedo**-dijo Shichika asustado

**Sabes mejor ay que comenzar nuestro viaje acuérdate que te dije que es largo y mientras antes empecemos más rápido llegaremos**-dijo Hitei

**De acuerdo entonces en marcha**-dijo Shichika

Y así Shichika y Hitei emprendieron su viaje sin saber lo que más adelante se les venía.

_Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste tanto como a mí. Todo comentario sin insultos por favor, que sean comentarios constructivos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


End file.
